My Heart's Melody
by Anonymous Insanity
Summary: It was rare for Gilbert to reminisce in the past but today was different and he found himself walking down the halls towards the room that held his Heart's Melody…


Title: My Heart's Melody…

Pairing: Frilbert (FritzxGilbert)

Summary: It was rare for Gilbert to reminisce in the past but today was different and he found himself walking down the halls towards the room that held his Heart's Melody…

Warning: Uhm actually this is just slightly angst but even then its not by much so maybe fluff? xD

Inspired Song: Instrumentals and Background Music for Games (Like FFVII) xD

xxx

It has been a long time since he found himself wondering down memory lane but it wasn't unpleasant, actually this time he found himself smiling at the feeling, usually his past memories left him quite bitter and broken hearted but not today.

There was a slight sprint in his step as he entered a room not far from his bedroom, a room he requested of Ludwig to do with as he pleased, it cost him a lot of begging but it was worth it… because this room is special.

Inside you could see the clutter of many scattered papers on desks and a small book shelf just to the side of the door, a music book stand was stood to the center its front facing the door and to the side of it, carefully set on top of a table was a long black violin case.

But what had the room's specialty was the portrait of his beloved king, set in front of the stand. It was placed so that when he played it was as if it was dedicated to his beloved king.

Gilbert approached the instrument and unclasped the seal then opened the case to reveal a beautifully polished violin; he took the instrument in his hand and walked over to the music stand. He opened the book to a page he has marked before and started playing.

The melody was a slow soft tone, baring a slight nostalgic tune but not unhappy, it was melodious and pleasant.

This instrument was what made the room special to him, because he used to play said instrument with his beloved king, now he just played it in front of his portrait.

A slight sentimental smile tugged at his lips as he fiddled with his instrument. Making soft music as he bowed each string, each note striking against his heart with the loving caress of the melody, making him feel as if he were back in that time and playing with his beloved once again.

The music carried with it his heart's love and he could never give up playing the violin for his king even if someone thought him to be such a sissy like Roderich, because it was his king that taught him how to play the special instrument, they held duets together and now he played alone in this room in memory of their past memories together.

… Even if it was only once in a while, even if he knew he could never see his face again or touch his hand… and kiss those lips.

But he could still remember everything clearly and that was enough for him.

The song was nearing its end, he slid his eyes closed and memories of a past glory with his beloved king filled his mind. One filled with wistful happiness, of castles and knights… he longed for those days but he knew it would never be.

As the last notes were played out, he drew out the last note with a sigh and walked back to the case to place the beloved instrument back inside, clasping the case closed he turned, eyes still closed.

Once he opened them he lifted his eyes to the portrait of his king, his beloved Frederick and gave a small smile, but one filled with happiness.

"Ich liebe dich, mein Fritz…"

A whisper of words and he turned away to walk out of the special room, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

There was a special room in their house… one that held his heart's melody… and that was all because of his beloved king… his beloved Old Fritz…

xxx

A/N: Well that was my first one-shot about Frilbert! (FritzxGilbert) But I hope you guys liked it! I wrote this while listening to some instrumentals that bore a slight tune of nostalgic notes and I was inspired to write this! xD And about Gilbert playing a violin, I just could sorta picture him play the instrment, after all he did have a king that adored the arts so maybe y'know Fritz might've taught him a few stuff about music! Please leave a review!


End file.
